Good Enough
by FrightKnight12
Summary: With crime at a standstill in the Valley of Peace, its defenders are granted a break from training. Viper chooses to use this time to bring Mantis home to her family and reveal their relationship. Unfortunately, her father is not very accepting of Mantis. How will it affect their relationship and will it be the only problem the couple will face? Viper x Mantis. R&R


The sun had finally set on the Valley of Peace. The streets of the valley were dimly lit by the stars and moon, save for the few laterns some villagers still had lit. The only animals that were still up and about were merchants and shop owners closing down their respective businesses for the night.

Crime in the valley had been at a low point for the past few weeks. The croc bandits had struck twice within that time, but they were quickly taken care of by the protectors of the valley, the Furious Five, and the esteemed Dragon Warrior Po. The crocs hadn't stepped foot in the village since. There had also been some small robberies here and there committed by less capable theives, but they were dealt with by authorities as the respected leader of the warriors Master Shifu advised them against expending their energy on low risk situations. He instead told his students to stay vigilant and train as usual in case a large threat plagued the village after the extended period of peace.

But no such threat came. No army of soliders, no band of thieves, no evil dragon. It seemed as if crime had disappeared from the village completely. The Valley of Peace was, well, peaceful. So peaceful that it felt boring. The warriors had nothing to do besides train, and they eventually started to become fed up with it. They wanted something else to do to pass the time and begged for a break. Even Tigress put her word in. Their master acknowledged how hard they had been working over the past few weeks and complied. That afternoon he granted his students a week off from training to do whatever they pleased. The six warriors cheered amongst themselves then thanked Shifu.

And with that, they all went on their way. Crane informed his allies that he would be flying to a neighboring village to buy some supplies for his caligraphy. Mantis put in a request for a new set of acupuncture needles before he left. He accepted the insect's money and informed them he'd be back in a few days. Crane bid his friends farewell before starting his trip. Po and Monkey both took a few thousand yen each from their respective earnings from missions and went down into the village to bar hop and party like no one's business. Tigress, surprisingly, decided to visit the village's spa and spent the rest of her day sleeping peacefully in her room.

Night had fell and Viper and Mantis were the last of the group to leave the palace. She decided she would visit her family back in her home town, but with Mantis accompanying her. "You sure your dad won't bite my head off when you tell him?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. Viper's lips curved into a reassuring smile. "I've already told you, my dad can handle me telling him we're together." She nuzzled him as she replied.

"Besides, I wouldn't let that happen." She added.

"Well I hope so. If anyone's gonna eat my head, it's gonna be you." Mantis joked as he nuzzled against her cheek. She giggled before swatting his head with her tail lightly. "Hush, bug." The two masters had been dating for 6 months.

_Mantis had confessed his feelings for his scaled companion at the Festival of Love by presenting her with a small heart shaped pastry he had baked himself. His fellow male warriors poked fun at him, but he didn't let it deter him. His confidence had paid off as Viper accepted it with a huge smile, and rosy cheeks. She told him it was one of the sweetest things anyone had done for her, and as a show of gratitude and reciprication she planted a passionate kiss on the insect's tiny mouth for she also shared feelings for him._

_Po, Monkey, and Crane stared wide-eyed and mouths agape at the action. "Jealous?" She asked simply with a devilish smirk on her face after breaking the kiss. The three sat there speechless while Shifu chuckled at his pupils. Tigress couldn't help but join in. Mantis had also been at a loss for words, he was so happy that Viper felt the same way about him. After coming back to his senses he kissed his new lover once more. The two spent the rest of the day caressing and enjoying the company of one another, basking in their newfound love._

As months went on, the two had grown closer as a couple. And not only did their friends accept it, they couldn't have been any happier for them. As their relationship became more serious; and Mantis and Viper became better acquainted with one another on a romantic level, Viper felt it would be appropriate to reveal their relationship to her family. Mantis wasn't opposed to the idea, for he and rest of the Five, Po, and Shifu had visited Viper's family before and they seemed really nice. However he couldn't quite shake the feeling that her father wasn't very fond of him. She assured him that's just her father's way of warming up to people, so he took her word for it. But the thought still crept into his mind from time to time.

After saying goodbye to Master Shifu and gathering their belongings, the couple began their journey to Viper's home. They traveled for a few hours, the moonlight guiding their way as Mantis rode on Viper's back, before deciding to stop for the night and rest inside a local in. Mantis paid the inn keeper and they retired to their room for the night.

"We'll keep traveling first thing in the morning. Alright hun?" Viper said sleepily as she coiled around her mate on the bed and rested her head. "Alright." He replied simply and nuzzled her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"I hope he likes me..." Mantis thought to himself aloud.

"Hmm?" Viper asked groggily, opening her eyes slightly to look at the bug. "Uh, nothing hun. You can go ahead and sleep. Sorry." He apologized softly. And with that, sleep finally overtook her. Mantis eventually followed suit and soon the peaceful snores of the two lovers filled the room.

Perhaps he was worried about nothing.


End file.
